


Kosenamen

by cricri



Series: B-Seiten zu den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurting, Boernes POV, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode: Hinkebein, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>  "Soso, Tiger also."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Er sieht das Funkeln in Thiels Augen. Und natürlich weiß er genau, warum Thiel nachts um diese Uhrzeit an seiner Tür geklingelt hat.</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/29493.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kosenamen

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnung:** Sehr fluffig. Wirklich sehr fluffig. FWP, sozusagen.

***

"Soso, Tiger also."

Er sieht das Funkeln in Thiels Augen. Und natürlich weiß er genau, warum Thiel nachts um diese Uhrzeit an seiner Tür geklingelt hat. Thiel ist anders als sonst, und er spürt, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichten, als er die Stimmung einordnet.

Eifersucht.

Thiel drängt ihn gegen die Wand, was der Imagination wenig Spielraum läßt. Er läßt sich drängen, aber das ist nichts neues. Ebenso wenig wie Thiels Stimmungswechsel von aggressiv zu ... etwas anderem. Thiel macht ihm nie Angst.

***

Er liegt halb auf Thiel und hat die Augen geschlossen. Thiel malt mit den Fingern kleine Kreise auf seine Haut. Er versucht, so leise wie möglich zu atmen, um Thiel nicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Am liebsten würde er die Zeit jetzt anhalten. Auch wenn ihm das gleichzeitig Angst macht. Ihr Verhältnis ist immer nur so eben in der Balance, und er ist froh, daß Thiel stillschweigend darüber hinweggeht, wie sehr er das braucht. Er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie sich Intimität anfühlt. Sex an sich läßt sich ja einfach erklären - das ist nun einmal ein menschliches Bedürfnis, das man nicht so einfach abschalten kann. Daß er der passive Partner in dieser Konstellation ist, hat ihn anfangs zwar überrascht, aber es stört ihn nicht. Was ihm Angst macht, ist, daß er für diesen Moment danach zu allem möglichen bereit wäre. Wenn Thiel wollte, könnte er-

"Tigerkätzchen trifft es wohl eher ..."

"Indiskutabel, Thiel." Sein Körper spannt sich schlagartig an und er spürt, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht steigt. Er ist kein ... putziges kleines Kuscheltierchen, auch wenn er ... auch wenn er genaugenommen gerade ... Die Indizien sprechen vielleicht gegen ihn, aber er wird sicher nicht so einfach nachgeben und sich von Thiel zu einer Aussage bewegen lassen.

Er will weg von Thiel, aber der hält ihn fest.

"Boerne ... " Thiel klingt ganz vorsichtig, als bewege er sich auf dünnem Eis. "Du weißt doch, daß ich das hier genauso will wie du, oder?"

Er versucht sich noch kleiner zu machen als er ohnehin schon ist. Thiels Hand rutscht hoch zu seinem Nacken.

"Boerne? Das war nur ein ganz dummer Witz."

"In Ordnung." Er hört die Anspannung in seiner eigenen Stimme und weiß, daß Thiel das auch merken wird.

Thiel seufzt. Der andere bewegt sich und rutscht zur Seite, so daß sie den Kontakt verlieren. Er haßt es, wenn Thiel geht, und gerade jetzt fühlt sich das besonders schlimm an.

Thiel dreht ihn auf den Rücken und sieht ihn an.

"Was für einen Unsinn denkst du dir gerade zusammen, hm?"

Thiel klingt ungehalten, aber er sieht nicht wirklich böse aus. Eher ein wenig hilflos.

"Nichts." Er weicht Thiels Blick aus.

"Nichts." Thiels Finger folgt dem Verlauf seiner Augenbraue. "Denkst du, wir ... kuscheln hier nur deinetwegen?"

"Ich kuschle nicht." Er versucht so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen.

"Natürlich nicht." Thiel klingt amüsiert. "Wir liegen hier nur noch so rum, weil ... warum eigentlich?"

"Weil du zu müde bist, um gleich wieder zu gehen", erklärt er mit fester Stimme. Irgendetwas anderes wird Thiel ihm nicht beweisen können.

"Mhm ... weil ich zu müde bin." Thiel lächelt. "Ich bin sogar sehr müde. Spricht was dagegen, wenn ich hier schlafe?"

Er hat das ungute Gefühl, daß er gerade manipuliert wird, auch wenn er nicht weiß wie und weswegen. Das schafft Thiel auch nur, wenn er abgelenkt ist, also eigentlich nie, außer ... außer in diesen Momenten.

"Boerne?"

Er räuspert sich. "Das klingt vernünftig."

"Ja, nicht wahr ..." Thiels Lächeln wird breiter. "Vor allem, da ich ohnehin zum Frühstück wiedergekommen wäre. Nur unnötiges Hin- und Hergewechsel zwischen den Wohnungen, total ineffektiv."

"Genau."

Thiel streckt sich zur Lampe und macht das Licht aus. In der plötzlichen Dunkelheit fragt er sich, worauf er sich da bloß eingelassen hat.

"Komm wieder her ..." Thiel zieht ihn zu sich, und die Sorgen lösen sich so schnell auf, daß er sie gar nicht mehr alle zuende denken kann.

"Thiel ..."

"Hm ...?"

"Ich ..." Thiel streicht über seinen Rücken, und er verliert einen Moment lang den Faden. "Ich ... mag keine Kosenamen."

"Schade ..." Er spürt Thiels Lippen an seiner Schläfe, ganz zart und ganz anderes als noch vor wenigen Minuten. "Aber das wird sich wohl machen lassen."

"Gut." Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob und was er gerade gewonnen hat, aber er wird das Ganze einfach als Sieg verbuchen. Sowieso ist es im Augenblick sehr schwer, noch mit etwas unzufrieden zu sein. Er schmiegt sich näher an Thiel. Das letzte, was er wahrnimmt, ist ein Lächeln auf seiner Haut.

* Fin *


End file.
